<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>读写障碍 by Lukascanfly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508558">读写障碍</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukascanfly/pseuds/Lukascanfly'>Lukascanfly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twosetviolin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 11:00:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukascanfly/pseuds/Lukascanfly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>他们希望在晴天里会有好兆头。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Breddy - Relationship, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>读写障碍</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brett洗过头发了，这种状况下他总是变得很柔软，卷卷的头发摊开在枕巾上，Eddy瞥了一眼窗外，太阳光已经照到他们门前的小树上了，看样子会是一个好天气。</p><p>Eddy不太喜欢好天气，昨天才刚刚下过雨凉快了一些，今天又是艳阳高照，艳阳高照的日子里Brett非常容易发呆，他的注意力像是那些在海滩上的人放的风筝，最近有越来越远的迹象，看如今这个样子，怕是再也没有掉下来的一天了。Eddy理所当然的认为这不是一件好事，可Brett相当乐观。</p><p>某些时候相当乐观。</p><p>他在床上悄悄伸了个懒腰，今天他意外的醒的比Brett定的闹钟都要早，他打开Brett的手机，当然，指纹解锁有他的，把闹钟直接关掉了。Brett需要休息，至少在这一段时间里，他其实早就需要休息了，只是之前他们两个谁都没有当回事，Eddy打算在一个晴天开始，这并不意味着好兆头，正相反，糟糕的不能再糟糕了。</p><p>“你醒了吗。”是Brett的声音，他听起来还没清醒，但是还是强睁起眼睛，“怎么这么早。”</p><p>Eddy闻声又躺下了，把脸埋在Brett的背上，那呼吸搞得Brett痒痒的，“本来想去做早饭给你吃的，但是你醒了。是我动静太大吵醒你了吗？”</p><p>“没有，你很轻了，我又不是像你一样浅眠。”Brett翻了个身，把脖子压在Eddy的胳膊上，两个人的姿势像是扭打在一团。Eddy皱了皱眉，表情马上恢复了原来的样子，Brett这几天睡眠确实不太好，他以往睡前都要看会儿书，以前每天能读几十页，随着能读的页数也来越少，他也就不再看了，转变为听电台，最近又蹭到Eddy房间睡，也是因为他跑到了自己房间，Eddy才发现他已经不看书了。</p><p>瞧，没有好兆头。</p><p>对面安静下来，Eddy以为Brett又睡了过去，再次悄悄地起来，却发现Brett睁着眼睛看着他，手机已经被两个人滚到了地上，能看时间的只剩下放在床头柜的静音闹钟，Eddy看着Brett，Brett缓慢的眨着眼睛，他冒出来的胡茬看起来手感并不是很好。</p><p>“我醒来很长时间了吗？”Brett问。</p><p>“不，没有，只过去了5分钟。”</p><p>“还好。”Brett说，“我以前在家时，醒过来以后总是想再稍微躺一会儿，结果一躺就到了中午了，我明明起得很早，按常理来说确实应该是......”Brett比划了一下，“......5分钟，这让我不得不时刻盯着有秒针的闹钟。”</p><p>“告诉我你是因为不想起来。”Eddy撑起身来认真的问他。</p><p>Brett回应了他的目光，尽管里面很多东西都是躲闪的，但他依旧对Eddy尽可能的保持坦诚，这相当不容易。</p><p>“不是。你知道的，Eddy，我总是按时起床。”Brett回答。</p><p>“好吧。好吧。”Eddy举起了手，他并没有其他办法，“我们会解决这个的好吗？”</p><p>Eddy希望他们能解决，Brett最近会有老师来给他做一些家庭训练，Eddy在一边陪着他，是很正常的东西，方向感或者阅读训练。为了能让Brett不要紧张，他也总是打趣说好像回到了很久以前他们天天补课的时候，数学，化学，物理和生物，所有能想象得到的，甚至还有文论课。Brett会看着他笑，然后把手里的小短文很慢的念给他听。</p><p>“我给你做早饭。”Brett直接爬了起来，Eddy知道他怕自己再躺下去又会弄不清楚时间，因为床头的闹钟是静音的，Eddy睡眠很差，他们不能放有声音的闹钟，秒针弹动的声音会让他在夜晚闭上眼睛之后依旧很焦虑，“你想吃什么？”</p><p>“嗯，中餐吧。”Eddy拍了拍自己的肚子，“亚洲胃不能背叛。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他从洗手间出来之后，发现Brett蹲在厨房的地上，像是在找什么东西。</p><p>“怎么了？”</p><p>“我没有找到盘子，白色的，有黑色字母的那个，你常用的，我记得是在上面放着的。”</p><p>Eddy叹了口气，“记得我们的训练吗？上面是要伸手才能够到的，来，站起来。”他把Brett从地上拉起来，扶着他的腰，“伸手，伸手碰到橱柜，这个才是上面。”</p><p>Brett懵懵的，像是他在晴天里永无止境的发呆，他慢慢伸手去碰上面的橱柜，找了好一会儿，终于找到了那个盘子，虽然他没说，但Eddy觉得他还挺开心的。</p><p>Brett因为这件事情而开心——这个想法冒出来以后，Eddy有些突如其来的难过，但他强行压了下去，Brett还不到30岁，有些事情还有机会重新开始，就像他小时候也重新开始了一样。</p><p>总是有机会的，Brett和Eddy总是有机会的。</p><p>吃饭的时候Eddy挑三拣四，不想吃蔬菜也不想喝牛奶，Brett尝试着阻止他，但是这时候开始他的话开始乱七八糟起来，语序非常混乱，可他自己也没有意识到，像是Brett最开始两个月前来找他的时候，那也是个晴天。</p><p>“Brett。”Eddy说，“想好语序，像你念给我的短文，按照那个语序，你明白的，你29岁了，你可以习惯的。”</p><p>Brett马上噤了声，他的眼睛转来转去，他沉默了一会儿，像是在思考自己接下来要说的词汇的顺序，“又说错了吗？我。”</p><p>好些了。Eddy想，比之前的都要好。刚开始训练的那段时间里，就算他去纠正Brett的语序，Brett也是搞不清楚自己到底错在哪里了，到底哪里需要改正，他说话的时候自己并不能有一个很明确的认知，但阅读的时候有，所以Eddy大概知道他那时候为什么大早上的就跑来找自己，门打开的时候他握着一本书，Eddy清晰的记得那是一本莫迪亚诺的暗店街。他的眼圈红红的，几乎要哭出来，看样子就是想了一晚上但是一点觉都没睡。</p><p>他说，Eddy，我没办法读字了。</p><p>在Brett 14岁认识他之前就有这个毛病，但他改的还不错，他的妈妈给他找了很好的老师，他的童年并没有在嘲笑声中度过，大概也是因为一点这个原因，他去学了钢琴，去学了小提琴，天生的大脑缺陷却让他接受旋律更为迅速，没有书面乐谱，只是听，他都可以理解和重构，有些时候他在音乐上被家中的亲戚称为别人家的孩子，可也确实没人知道他牺牲了什么东西换来的。</p><p>而最近，可能是各方面的原因，他的读写障碍再次发作了，一开始是处理团队问题需要手写一些东西的时候他频繁的出错，常常单词拼漏或者语法不通，Eddy当时并没当回事儿，只以为他是需要休息，Brett自己好像也意识到了什么，除了工作时间之外几乎不和Eddy在一起，拍完视频就走，之后处理团队问题都是他在自己家里面解决，这种狼狈的样子他实在是不愿示人，就算那个人是Eddy，他觉得Eddy没有义务做这些。</p><p>当然，他发现自己已经完全读不出音符之后，想到的求救对象第一个就是Eddy，那天晚上他照例睡前看一看乐谱，发现那些音符像是被拆过的房子一样变成了散落的钢筋水泥，那一刻他觉得自己人生的29年都白过了，一切仿佛都再也没有意义，这是个很短暂却漫长的过程，他跪在房间里面的地毯上，反复的翻着手里的琴谱，在他确定自己的确是一个音符都没有办法辨认之后，他又去把书架上的书翻了几本出来，没有一个字是他能念出口的。</p><p>Brett知道，可能他脑子里的那个洞又填不上了，他冲出家里，明明上一刻还是黑夜，现在却是阳光已经洒在马路上的清晨，这是一个晴天，新鲜的草皮味道注定了会是个好天气。</p><p>瞧啊，真的没有好兆头。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>吃完早饭，Eddy把碗盘洗好，发现Brett坐在靠近门廊的那把椅子上看着窗户外面，今天没有拍摄任务，Eddy觉得的确可以休个假。</p><p>“我先出去了，Brett，老师今晚过来，我会按时回来的。”</p><p>Brett扭过头，“你去干什么？”</p><p>“我出门去，剪辑的进度我得去他们家里看一看。”</p><p>“好。”</p><p>“午饭冰箱里面有，你自己记得吃。”Eddy凑过去亲了亲Brett的额头。</p><p>关于他没办法看乐谱这件事，Eddy是在Brett住进自己家之后的一段时间里发现的，Brett并没有告诉他，他也理所当然的假装自己早就和他读不出字一并都知道了，在他们拍摄视奏视频的时候Brett一个音都拉不出来，Eddy以为他在开玩笑，可他拿着琴弓发抖的手告诉Eddy，这并不好笑，他是真的拉不出来。</p><p>在那种状况下Eddy迅速适应了环境，也很默契的没有做过多的疑问，只是很冷静的告诉Brett他们等到Brett好了之后再拍视奏，其他需要拉琴的时候都还是用以前他们拉过的旧曲子，这样Brett凭记忆也拉得出来，需要看谱子的地方Eddy就先用钢琴弹出旋律给他记住。</p><p>Brett看着Eddy走出门，握紧了手里的松香，那是Eddy放在桌子上忘记带走的。</p><p>Brett想到他14岁之前的日子，14岁之前并不好过，也没人用钢琴弹旋律给他听，所以大概29岁以后的日子会好一些。</p><p>至少他希望在晴天里能有点好兆头。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>